The Unstoppable Lust
by kenji1104
Summary: Sometimes certain urges just can't be stopped, Aki and Yusei finds themselves confronting this types of urges. RATED M FOR SUPER HOT LEMON SCENES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Original

**The Unstoppable Lust**

**kenji1104: *Cackles evilly* Ku ku ku ku**

**Yusei: *Shivers* I think I have a bad feeling about that…**

**kenji1104: WELCOME READERS! WELCOME TO MY PERVERTED SANCTUARY OF FAITHSHIPPING SMEXINESS!**

**Aki: Oh dear, don't tell me that me and Yusei will do another session?**

**kenji1104: *Laughs Evilly* MUWAHAHAHAHA! THIS WILL BE THE MOST HOTTEST AND MOST PERVERTED STORY I'VE EVER MADE! I WELCOME YOU TO THE UNSTOPPABLE LUST!**

**TODODODODODODOOOOMM!**

***Cue hoots, cheers and whistles from perverted Faithshipping fans**

**

* * *

**

**Neo Domino City, Winter Season, Popoo Time Clock District**

"Would you hurry up your skinny ass Crow!" Jack Atlas yelled at the ginger-haired Signer.

Crow groaned in irritation when he walked into the garage, carrying a load of boxes on his arms.

"The Christmas decoration doesn't decorate itself you know!"

"Yeah yeah I get it Jackass, you're the one here not doing the work!" Crow snapped in anger, putting down the boxes of Christmas decorations, Christmas is just a month away and they were tasked by Zora, their landlord, to decorate the building they were occupying because it is the only building that has no Christmas Decorations.

"Damn that nutty old bat for ordering us like this!" Jack cursed, lifting up a yellow box up to his chest and carried them out.

Crow was as much as furious like Jack, all of four of them agreed they shouldn't put decorations in their place because it takes too much time and all four of them are busy, well, three of them for Jack's sake.

Crow has to cancel his services for today just to decorate the place while Jack didn't get the daily Blue Eyes Mountain he needed. Bruno is yet to wake up while Yusei left to buy some Christmas lights.

Jack went back inside and stomped his way down the stairs at the garage.

"That's it; I'm waking up that lazy-ass to help us!"

"But Jack! He was up all-night researching our D-wheels!" Crow tried to stop Jack from storming in Bruno's room by pulling the end of Jack's trademark coat.

"No other way Crow!" Jack growled, still struggling to reach Bruno's room.

Just then the door opened and revealed Bruno whose looks is as if he just woke up from his much needed sleep, still in his pajama pants , he rubbed his eyes to remove any bits of sand and when he looked in front of him, he was surprised to see the two of them.

"Oha—WOOOAAAHH!" Jack grabbed Bruno by the collar of his black shirt and dragged him outside.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Bruno cried waterfalls when Jack dragged him out. They were soon followed by Crow who let in a deep breath.

* * *

**Outside**

'I just had a dream with Sherry and this is what I get first thing in the morning?' Bruno thought, not noticing that Jack threw some small branches of trees from the roof, it landed hard on Bruno's head.

"Concentrate!" Jack grumbled to the blue-haired mechanic. Bruno rubbed his head to check.

"Crow! The broom!" He demanded with his mighty Atlas voice. Crow groaned in irritation and threw the broom towards Jack, Jack however was standing on top of the ladder and failed to catch the broom and got hit square on the face, falling down the ladder and crashing down hard.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Bruno and Crow rushed to his side out of worry, Jack sat up, and anger is evident across his face.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT? YOU AND YOUR LOUSY SKILLS IN THROWING THINGS!"Jack barked out angrily standing up and going somewhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" Crow questioned the blonde who was walking away.

"I NEED MY GODDAMN COFFEE! THAT'S WHAT!" He yelled out loud and angrily, he soon left their sight, going to the café, the waitress Stephanie was. They watched in silence and stood there for some time.

"Did I miss something?" Bruno asked, oblivious of what they're doing.

"Jack woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Crow replied, climbing up the ladder, leaving the blue-haired mechanic confused.

"That's not quite hard to imagine." A familiar and rich voice said from behind them, Crow and Bruno turned around to see Fudo Yusei carrying a plastic bag with his right hand.

"Good morning." Bruno greeted him with a kind smile while Crow turned away to remove the branches.

"I don't even know why we have to do this Yus, it's a complete waste of time."

"Would you rather like us being kicked out by Zora then?" Yusei questioned making Crow think for awhile.

Not looking for a reply, the calm duelists went inside the garage and laid down the plastic bag beside the sofa. Afterwards, he proceeded to help Crow and Bruno. Jack came in shortly after drinking his much-needed coffee and decided to help because of Crow's constant scolding to him.

Lunch time came and they were half done, Jack had removed his coat now, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his right hand.

"I had enough of your constant bitching Crow." Jack said out of arrogance making Crow clenched his fist in front of him.

"Let's go out for awhile to get something to eat." Yusei calmly invited the three.

"I believe that won't be necessary…" A feminine voice said from behind.

They looked behind them to see a smiling Izayoi Aki; beside her were Rua and Ruka.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed, happy to see his female friend, although he was unsure why. The twins called out their names, happy to see their friends as they approached the group of four.

* * *

**Yusei's POV**

I watched Aki, Rua and Ruka approached us but something kinda strange happened to me, my vision went all slow and my sight focused to Aki.

What the hell was happening? Is it just me? But I couldn't stop staring like her like she's angel her something, then my vision went lower until my eyes glued on her… visible cleavage?

"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" I screamed out and covered my sinful eyes; they all look at me with worry and confusion.

"Is everything alright Yusei?" Aki asked with her… Oh yes… Sweet voice, she bent a little to check on me, my eyes glued on her visible cleavage and it jiggled when she moved.

I looked away in an attempt to hide my red face and in an attempt to not look to her, why is this happening to me? Why does every time I want to look at her, my eyes focused on her breasts.

"I'm going to go inside for awhile and get a drink." I excused myself, Aki continued to look at me in worry, and I sighed and walked inside.

"Are you sure?" I heard her voice asked me, I just waved my hand, signaling her I was okay but inside, I'm not really okay when I'm around with her.

When I went to the kitchen, I took a glass and went towards our water dispenser.

Damn it, I just had a boner back there.

"She's a friend, she's a friend, she's a friend. She doesn't hold any feelings for you!" I mumbled to myself while getting some cold water.

Truth to be told, I like Aki, no not that kind of like where you want to bed a certain woman but… Damnit, why am I always having the desire to have her? I mean the kind of like where you accept her as what she is truly, I like everything to her, her hair, her voice, her personality, her beautiful face and her… body, wait a minute, that came out wrong!

"Stay calm Yusei… Stay calm, it's just your imagination, don't listen to it." I told myself.

But she's so… innocent, so fragile… She would never like a person like me, someone who's a D-wheel nerd like me, I'm sure she still loves Divine after all what that son of a bitch did but she said she was thankful of him for giving her a home during her days of sorrow but secretly, he was only using her for his own gains.

I bashed my own head at the fridge after I drank my water, she doesn't like me, she doesn't love someone like me, I'm a friend to her and nothing else.

I'm always nice to her and she really appreciates it, I remember the days when she comes to me and wants me to teach her about anything that needs calculation, mostly physics. Just teaching her and being with her alone in the dining room makes my day, I almost can't stand a day not seeing her.

That does it, I'm in love with her, I was never the guy who had a girlfriend, I never had one, crush or something that involves more than friendship with a girl, and I don't have a way with girls. I never felt attracted to a girl in my whole life, well except for Aki, she was mysterious and beautiful, and she's unlike any girl not because she's a Signer but I felt something in her.

Those nights I kept thinking about her leads from my imagination to be with her to my sexual urges, I always try to stop those urges but well… It always ends the same way… **Masturbation.**

"Oi Yusei! What's taking you long in there?" I heard Rua call for me from the garage, I sighed, well thanks Rua for breaking my thoughts, I really need it.

**End POV**

**

* * *

**

Yusei finally entered the garage area and was surprised that Aki wasn't there.

"Where's Aki?" He asked, Jack was the one who answered.

"Upstairs, I told her to get some of your tools from your room."

"And she's going to get some bed sheets! Were sleeping over for 2 nights remember?" Ruka reminded me gently; he looked up and finally remembered they agreed for them three to have a two night sleepover with them, besides Rua was the one who had the idea, saying he wants to feel how to live with them. Ruka and Aki were soon invited by Rua and they agreed without hesitation.

* * *

**Aki's POV**

I went upstairs and I managed to locate Yusei's room, I'm kind of nervous, it was my first time entering his room but why am I so…

I entered his room and I saw his bed was neatly made. The place itself was well organized; I looked around to see the red toolbox Jack told me to get. I rolled my eyes in irritation, why won't he get it? But it's not that I don't want to, I'm actually curious.

Just then I spotted the red toolbox under his varnished wooden table, I leaned closer to get it but something caught my attention, I saw one of Yusei's black sleeveless shirt on top of a small shell just beside the bed, I peeked my head outside and I'm glad no one's at the corridor, I can still hear Rua's energetic voice from below. I went inside again and I took Yusei's shirt with my hands, my heart was beating rapidly.

I lifted his shirt up, the neck line of the shirt touched my nose, and I exhaled deeply before smelling his shirt….

His smell, Yusei's scent, his manly scent, It was so addictive, almost as if it was a drug, my drug. I kept on smelling it, each time; Yusei's scent is all I can smell…

"Oh Yusei…" I moaned as I sat down on his bed, I was still smelling his shirt. His scent…

I lied down and face the wall, the urge… It's coming again… I held Yusei's black shirt on my left hand while I slid down my right hand under my skirt.

This is so wrong, no, not at this place… I lifted up my skirt, revealing my thighs and much of my leg and I pulled down my panties down to my knees.

I was shivering, I'm trying to stop my hand but it's like it's moving on its own. I rubbed my cunt, mostly my clit and I moaned. I imagined Yusei touching me…

"Yusei… Touch me…. Oh Yusei…" I moaned, deeply smelling his shirt, what I'm doing is so dirty, I can't believe I'm doing this… Right inside his own room!

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

"What's taking Aki-san long?" Ruka asked the boys around her, Yusei was leaning his back against the wall while Jack was sitting at one of the chairs, Bruno was applying some wires in some decorations and Crow was beside her, resting.

"Maybe she's lost upstairs?" Rua came in with a bottle of cola in his left hand; he came out from the kitchen.

"HEY! I was saving that!" Jack yelled at the teal-haired boy.

Yusei straightened himself and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to check on her." He calmly said, the others agreed to his decision while Crow snickered.

"I'm pretty sure something will happen…" Although what he said was a joke, he had no idea what's currently happening inside Yusei's room.

* * *

Yusei walked at the small corridor and looked around for any sign of Izayoi Aki; he then noticed his door to his room was slightly open. Curiously, he peeked through the small opening and much to his shock, he saw her….

His eyes were as wide as it could be, his cobalt eyes just couldn't close, he kept on ordering mentally to close his eyes, and he doesn't want to see this… Aki… She was touching herself… Masturbating in his room… **HIS OWN ROOM!**

His mouth was also open, he stared at Aki who was facing the wall, although he can only see her back, he can also see her panties which were lowered down to her knees and her right hand was touching her… her…

"Yusei…." Aki moaned, Yusei's already widened eyes went wider beyond his natural capacity, he shivered. She was thinking of him? To add insult to injury "Touch me more…" she moaned.

Yusei can see a hint of her ass from his spot, he couldn't stop staring at her, this was so wrong, this is her private time but yet he couldn't, his mind was protesting but his body wasn't, underneath his waist, he felt **it** getting hard... A boner…

Then he saw her, holding his spare shirt he placed on his small shelf, she was sniffing it. His scent turned her on?

He gasped but he soon covered his mouth, it was loud, loud enough for Aki to hear him, Aki also gasped in surprise and looked behind to see a hint of Yusei staring at her. She looked at him in shock and she blushed deep red in shame.

'_Oh no! How long was he there? This is so embarrassing!' _Aki thought, she quickly got up and tried to pull her panties back on but she lost her balance, Yusei rushed to her and managed to catch her in his arms but fell to the ground with her due to the sudden weight.

Aki was on top of Yusei, her exposed lower body was rubbing against Yusei's… Yusei's…

Tears formed up in her eyes and she stood up, pulling up her panties and lowering her skirt back.

"I have to go… I'm so sorry…" She was about to walk away when Yusei grabbed her left wrist and pulled her against his chest.

Yusei had this unstoppable urge and he kissed her firmly on the lips much to Aki's shock, she tried to squirm out from his hold but his arms around her tightened, she was still embarrassed, embarrassed that he saw her touching herself…

Yusei pulled away, along Aki to see his eyes, she was surprised to see Yusei was looking at her seriously, then she caught his scent once more, she was intoxicated, without thinking, she kissed him with passion, forgetting what happened, Yusei close the door behind them by kicking it with his left leg, Aki lifted her hands up to ruffle Yusei's crab hair, balling his hair with her fists as their kiss deepened with Yusei's tongue wrestling with hers.

They pulled away, lost in passion and by looking deeply at each other's eyes, cobalt-blue eyes penetrated her amber-brown orbs. A string of their mixed saliva was connecting their mouths.

Without a word, they kissed each other again passionately, Yusei pinned her down to the bed, he lifted her skirt up to make her panties visible and he slid down his left hand and rubbed her covered core.

"Y-Yusei!" She moaned, he was touching her! Touching her!

Yusei groaned and pulled down her black corset, revealing her bra-covered breasts.

"Y-Yusei!" She whimpered "We s-shouldn—Aah!" She yelped when Yusei's right hand pinched her covered nipples from her white strapless bra.

"Be mine…" He panted heavily, looking at her with such fiery passion, his serious eyes staring straightly at her wide eyes. Taking the silence as a yes, he kissed her neck while rubbing her, she jerked from the sensation she was feeling but if Yusei kept on doing that, she'll likely get crazy.

Yusei pulled away and took off his blue jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor, afterwards he took off his shirt.

Aki blushed when she saw Yusei's bare chest and abs, he looks so… Sexy. She then noticed a scar on his stomach area.

"I got this from my duel against Kiryu…" He whispered before kissing her fully on the lips, Yusei pulled down her bra, her breasts jiggled at the action and the air tickled her bare chest.

While kissing each other, Aki massaged Yusei's chest with her hands, tracing his fine body while Yusei fought back by using his right hand to grope Aki's left breast while his left arm is around her waist, he felt the softness of her delicate breast; it feels so good and so right.

Yusei found himself enjoying in fondling with her breast, he cup it with his hands and squeezed hardly making Aki pull away from the kiss and moan in pain, Yusei couldn't help but smirk when he saw how long the string of saliva connecting their mouths was.

"Y-you're being rough…" She muttered, she was still blushing when she saw how Yusei was pleased by her big breasts, she was embarrassed…

Yusei leaned closer to her breasts and led out his tongue, swirling at the nipple of her left breast, Aki whimpered when her nipples went hard, Yusei smirked and put his mouth on her breast, sucking like a baby making Aki's whimper more louder.

"Y-Yu…" Aki tried to make out his name but couldn't, she moaned when softly nibbled her breast and nipple, tasting her, for Yusei, she tasted sweet, her body tastes so good, he wanted to eat her. Feel her more, he suddenly felt very dirty and he took off his pants.

"Take your clothes off."Yusei said,rushing to take his pants off, Aki watched him before she shyly took off her red coat, followed by corset and skirt and then her underwear. The only thing left was her panties.

"Y-Yusei… I'm n-not… Sure…" Then she gasped when she saw Yusei all-naked, his bare body is fully exposed but what made her gasped was Yusei's… Cock… It was already long and stiff; it was if Yusei wanted to have her right now…

Yusei crawled near her and held her hands, Aki closed her eyes but she opened them out of curiosity when Yusei made her touch something warm…

She looked and much to her horror, her hands were touching his' thing. It was so warm and hard.

"Y-y-yusei!" She stuttered "I-I d-don't even k-know h-how to…"

"Stroke or suck it." Yusei told her and he sat up, Aki shook her head, she was unsure what to do, she gritted her teeth and lowered her head, holding it firmly with both hands, she hesitantly opened her mouth, Yusei watched her, anticipating the excitement coursing through his body, Aki looked at it closely and she slowly licked the skin making Yusei cringed, for Aki's knowledge, she knew that was a good thing, she licked his cock all the way down, making Yusei groan.

"A-a-aki…."

Taking the confidence she put him in her mouth, pulling back and forth, sucking him with her slimy mouth, Yusei suppress a moan and he held Aki's head and helped her on her act.

"Oh my God Aki! I'm going to cum!" Yusei moaned, his body was shivering from the pleasure Aki was giving her on her blowjob until a warm sticky fluid filled Aki's mouth and ran down her throat, she pulled back, gagging involuntarily while Yusei panted for air, it felt great…

After awhile, Aki was all naked when she took her panties off; she lied down on Yusei's bed, looking at Yusei with nervous eyes. Yusei went on top of her, slowly sliding his member into her, she suddenly felt very nervous and she pulled away.

"Aki?" Yusei asked, surprise by her sudden action.

"Yusei… This… What we're doing…" Yusei silenced her by kissing her fully in the lips, looking at her with his seductive eyes. His scent intoxicated her once again.

"Fuck me…" She whispered, completely lost in his scent and his eyes. Yusei smirked slyly and positioned himself. He quickly gave a quick but strong push when all his cock entered her cunt, Aki was to scream loudly from the pain but Yusei covered her mouth, instead she led out a muffle scream.

Yusei grinded into her walls, with every thrust, Aki couldn't stop moaning, it was good she was able to control the loudness.

'_This is so dirty… So wrong… We're… We're… Doing this already…' Aki thought_.

She was 18 and she's still studying! And he was 19 years old, she was the daughter of a known senator, they aren't even married yet their already having sex, gaining pleasure from each other, yes… Pleasure, her pain disappeared soon after several thrust from Yusei's vigorous body, it felt so warm… Soo good… When she looked at Yusei, his face was full of bliss, she started getting wet, liquid coated Yusei's member when he was thrusting her with more speed, mercilessly fucking her, Aki chanted and called for his name everytime he thrusted her, it just felt so good, she doesn't want it to stop… she doesn't want Yusei to let go…

"Yusei! Yusei! Yusei! YUSEEIIII!"

Suddenly Yusei retreated; Aki stared at him with frustration.

"Turn around…" Yusei breathed heavily, Aki obeyed and soon, Yusei grabbed her ass and fucked her from behind, she felt the pleasure returning to her, Yusei rocked her deeper and faster, his left hand squeezing her left breast while his other hand was around her waist, Yusei groaned in pleasure wihleAki continued to moan loudly.

"Are you always touching yourself?" Yusei asked huskily, Aki nodded, she was actually being honest, she longed for him, and a thing she always thought would always be fantasy. But now it's true.

"You naughty girl…" He smirked, Yusei was different right now, he was enjoying himself, it feels so great, Aki has a perfect beautiful face and a perfect body to go with; he didn't know how lucky he was.

He was happy, happy to know she was still a virgin, he had thought Divine exploited her during her time in the Arcadia Movement but he was wrong, he was glad she was his first time and he was her first time.

Yusei's hips was slapping against her ass, she was getting wetter and wetter from every thrust Yusei was giving her,she rocked backwards, giving Yusei more pleasure and to herself, this was making her crazy, she wanted more as her insides tightened, Yusei shivered, he was getting near for the need of release.

Just then a burst of liquid covered Yusei's dick and it leaked outside, dripping down to the bed sheets, one thing crossed Yusei's mind and he grinned.

'_I…. I just came…"_

Yusei continued fucking her from behind, wanting that release, Aki chanted out his name, begging him not to stop and make her feel like a woman, she completely lost it… Yusei's intoxicating smell, his eyes, the uncontrollable urge and lust and the overwhelming pleasure.

Yusie and Aki gritted their teeths from the intensity of their activity, their bodies were heated up and then…

Aki moaned when the same warm and sticky liquid spilled inside her, filling up her womb, Yusei retreated and fell to her side, Aki shivered, they were both satisfied, Yusei's cum was overflowing and flowed outside her cunt, she fell back to the bed and rested her head on Yusei's head while Yusei wrapped his arms around her.

"HOLY…. SHIT…." Crow mumbled out of pure shock outside the room, he and Jack wondered why they are taking too long upstairs and went to check if their okay instead, they heard Aki's constant moans and Crow managed to slightly open the door, enough for them to take a peek and much to their shock…

Crow's nose shot out large quantity of blood and fell unconscious to the ground while Jack's face was as red as blood.

"I won't forget this for years…" Jack muttered, watching the couple in each other's embrace before he fell down to the ground.

* * *

**After 2 months…**

"COME BACK HERE YUSEI!" Hideo Izayoi yelled out angrily as he chased the said man around the Zora's house, after they went to the hospital to have Aki to have a check-up because she wasn't feeling well these days, much to their shock and anger (Hideo and Setsuko), she was a 1 and a half month pregnant, Aki revealed who the father was, Yusei…

"Please calm down Hideo-san! I didn't mean to make her pregnant!" Yusei pleaded, fearing for his life as they ran in circles around the house, Jack and Crow tried to stop Hideo but they were shoved by Hideo's strong push, they were forced to watch when Setsuko warned them not to interfere, telling them they would get arrested if they do.

"Papa… Please calm down…" Aki pleaded to her father, worried about her boyfriend (Yep, they became steady after the day they had sex).

"I'm not calming down until I get to SMASH THAT SINFUL PART OF YOURS!" Hideo shouted out loud at Yusei.

"YUUUUUSEEEEIIII!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

* * *

***Complete silence…**

**kenji1104 and Faithshipping fans: *EPIIICC NOSEBLEEEEDZZZZ!**

**Aki: *faints from hotness  
**

**Yusei: *stares at the monitor with wide eyes and also has epic nosebleedz  
**

**The cinema is littered by the many blood of Faithshippers.**

**Damn if I only knew how to draw! I can make a doujin out of this! XD**


	2. Alternate Chapter

**The Unstoppable Lust Alternate Ending**

**kenji1104: Here we are once again and wait a minute… Play the damn sound effects!**

**Sounds effects guy: Oh sorry boss.**

***TODOODODODODODOOOOMMMM!**

**kenji1104: *Uhurm* Okay, now let me present you the alternate chapter of The Unstoppable Lust with an alternate ending!**

**Pervy Faithshipping fans give a big round of applause and whistles.**

**Aki: Dear God, when will this end? Do something Yusei!**

**Yusei: I-I don't k-know Aki….**

**kenji1104: ON TO THE—Wait a minute… YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SAYING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Yusei and Aki sigh and had red faces due to the hotness.**

**Yusei and Aki: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to this perverted writer.**

**kenji1104: AND ON TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Neo Domino City, Winter Season, Popoo Time Clock District**

"Would you hurry up your skinny ass Crow!" Jack Atlas yelled at the ginger-haired Signer.

Crow groaned in irritation when he walked into the garage, carrying a load of boxes on his arms.

"The Christmas decoration doesn't decorate itself you know!"

"Yeah yeah I get it Jackass, you're the one here not doing the work!" Crow snapped in anger, putting down the boxes of Christmas decorations, Christmas is just a month away and they were tasked by Zora, their landlord, to decorate the building they were occupying because it is the only building that has no Christmas Decorations.

"Damn that nutty old bat for ordering us like this!" Jack cursed, lifting up a yellow box up to his chest and carried them out.

Crow was as much as furious like Jack, all of four of them agreed they shouldn't put decorations in their place because it takes too much time and all four of them are busy, well, three of them for Jack's sake.

Crow has to cancel his services for today just to decorate the place while Jack didn't get the daily Blue Eyes Mountain he needed. Bruno is yet to wake up while Yusei left to buy some Christmas lights.

Jack went back inside and stomped his way down the stairs at the garage.

"That's it; I'm waking up that lazy-ass to help us!"

"But Jack! He was up all-night researching our D-wheels!" Crow tried to stop Jack from storming in Bruno's room by pulling the end of Jack's trademark coat.

"No other way Crow!" Jack growled, still struggling to reach Bruno's room.

Just then the door opened and revealed Bruno whose looks is as if he just woke up from his much needed sleep, still in his pajama pants , he rubbed his eyes to remove any bits of sand and when he looked in front of him, he was surprised to see the two of them.

"Oha—WOOOAAAHH!" Jack grabbed Bruno by the collar of his black shirt and dragged him outside.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Bruno cried waterfalls when Jack dragged him out. They were soon followed by Crow who let in a deep breath.

* * *

**Outside**

'I just had a dream with Sherry and this is what I get first thing in the morning?' Bruno thought, not noticing that Jack threw some small branches of trees from the roof, it landed hard on Bruno's head.

"Concentrate!" Jack grumbled to the blue-haired mechanic. Bruno rubbed his head to check.

"Crow! The broom!" He demanded with his mighty Atlas voice. Crow groaned in irritation and threw the broom towards Jack, Jack however was standing on top of the ladder and failed to catch the broom and got hit square on the face, falling down the ladder and crashing down hard.

"Jack! Are you alright?" Bruno and Crow rushed to his side out of worry, Jack sat up, and anger is evident across his face.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT? YOU AND YOUR LOUSY SKILLS IN THROWING THINGS!"Jack barked out angrily standing up and going somewhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" Crow questioned the blonde who was walking away.

"I NEED MY GODDAMN COFFEE! THAT'S WHAT!" He yelled out loud and angrily, he soon left their sight, going to the café, the waitress Stephanie was. They watched in silence and stood there for some time.

"Did I miss something?" Bruno asked, oblivious of what they're doing.

"Jack woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Crow replied, climbing up the ladder, leaving the blue-haired mechanic confused.

"That's not quite hard to imagine." A familiar and rich voice said from behind them, Crow and Bruno turned around to see Fudo Yusei carrying a plastic bag with his right hand.

"Good morning." Bruno greeted him with a kind smile while Crow turned away to remove the branches.

"I don't even know why we have to do this Yus, it's a complete waste of time."

"Would you rather like us being kicked out by Zora then?" Yusei questioned making Crow think for awhile.

Not looking for a reply, the calm duelists went inside the garage and laid down the plastic bag beside the sofa. Afterwards, he proceeded to help Crow and Bruno. Jack came in shortly after drinking his much-needed coffee and decided to help because of Crow's constant scolding to him.

Lunch time came and they were half done, Jack had removed his coat now, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the back of his right hand.

"I had enough of your constant bitching Crow." Jack said out of arrogance making Crow clenched his fist in front of him.

"Let's go out for awhile to get something to eat." Yusei calmly invited the three.

"I believe that won't be necessary…" A feminine voice said from behind.

They looked behind them to see a smiling Izayoi Aki; beside her were Rua and Ruka.

"Aki!" Yusei exclaimed, happy to see his female friend, although he was unsure why. The twins called out their names, happy to see their friends as they approached the group of four.

**Yusei's POV**

I watched Aki, Rua and Ruka approached us but something kinda strange happened to me, my vision went all slow and my sight focused to Aki.

What the hell was happening? Is it just me? But I couldn't stop staring like her like she's angel her something, then my vision went lower until my eyes glued on her… visible cleavage?

"Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!" I screamed out and covered my sinful eyes; they all look at me with worry and confusion.

"Is everything alright Yusei?" Aki asked with her… Oh yes… Sweet voice, she bent a little to check on me, my eyes glued on her visible cleavage and it jiggled when she moved.

I looked away in an attempt to hide my red face and in an attempt to not look to her, why is this happening to me? Why does every time I want to look at her, my eyes focused on her breasts.

"I'm going to go inside for awhile and get a drink." I excused myself, Aki continued to look at me in worry, and I sighed and walked inside.

"Are you sure?" I heard her voice asked me, I just waved my hand, signaling her I was okay but inside, I'm not really okay when I'm around with her.

When I went to the kitchen, I took a glass and went towards our water dispenser.

Damn it, I just had a boner back there.

"She's a friend, she's a friend, she's a friend. She doesn't hold any feelings for you!" I mumbled to myself while getting some cold water.

Truth to be told, I like Aki, no not that kind of like where you want to bed a certain woman but… Damnit, why am I always having the desire to have her? I mean the kind of like where you accept her as what she is truly, I like everything to her, her hair, her voice, her personality, her beautiful face and her… body, wait a minute, that came out wrong!

"Stay calm Yusei… Stay calm, it's just your imagination, don't listen to it." I told myself.

But she's so… innocent, so fragile… She would never like a person like me, someone who's a D-wheel nerd like me, I'm sure she still loves Divine after all what that son of a bitch did but she said she was thankful of him for giving her a home during her days of sorrow but secretly, he was only using her for his own gains.

I bashed my own head at the fridge after I drank my water, she doesn't like me, she doesn't love someone like me, I'm a friend to her and nothing else.

I'm always nice to her and she really appreciates it, I remember the days when she comes to me and wants me to teach her about anything that needs calculation, mostly physics. Just teaching her and being with her alone in the dining room makes my day, I almost can't stand a day not seeing her.

That does it, I'm in love with her, I was never the guy who had a girlfriend, I never had one, crush or something that involves more than friendship with a girl, and I don't have a way with girls. I never felt attracted to a girl in my whole life, well except for Aki, she was mysterious and beautiful, and she's unlike any girl not because she's a Signer but I felt something in her.

Those nights I kept thinking about her leads from my imagination to be with her to my sexual urges, I always try to stop those urges but well… It always ends the same way… **Masturbation.**

"Oi Yusei! What's taking you long in there?" I heard Rua call for me from the garage, I sighed, well thanks Rua for breaking my thoughts, I really need it.

**End POV**

**

* * *

**

Yusei finally entered the garage area and was surprised that Aki wasn't there.

"Where's Aki?" He asked, Jack was the one who answered.

"Upstairs, I told her to get some of your tools from your room."

"And she's going to get some bed sheets! Were sleeping over for 2 nights remember?" Ruka reminded me gently; he looked up and finally remembered they agreed for them three to have a two night sleepover with them, besides Rua was the one who had the idea, saying he wants to feel how to live with them. Ruka and Aki were soon invited by Rua and they agreed without hesitation.

* * *

**Aki's POV**

I went upstairs and I managed to locate Yusei's room, I'm kind of nervous, it was my first time entering his room but why am I so…

I entered his room and I saw his bed was neatly made. The place itself was well organized; I looked around to see the red toolbox Jack told me to get. I rolled my eyes in irritation, why won't he get it? But it's not that I don't want to, I'm actually curious.

Just then I spotted the red toolbox under his varnished wooden table, I leaned closer to get it but something caught my attention, I saw one of Yusei's black sleeveless shirt on top of a small shell just beside the bed, I peeked my head outside and I'm glad no one's at the corridor, I can still hear Rua's energetic voice from below. I went inside again and I took Yusei's shirt with my hands, my heart was beating rapidly.

I lifted his shirt up, the neck line of the shirt touched my nose, and I exhaled deeply before smelling his shirt….

His smell, Yusei's scent, his manly scent, It was so addictive, almost as if it was a drug, my drug. I kept on smelling it, each time; Yusei's scent is all I can smell…

"Oh Yusei…" I moaned as I sat down on his bed, I was still smelling his shirt. His scent…

I lied down and face the wall, the urge… It's coming again… I held Yusei's black shirt on my left hand while I slid down my right hand under my skirt.

This is so wrong, no, not at this place… I lifted up my skirt, revealing my thighs and much of my leg and I pulled down my panties down to my knees.

I was shivering, I'm trying to stop my hand but it's like it's moving on its own. I rubbed my cunt, mostly my clit and I moaned. I imagined Yusei touching me…

"Yusei… Touch me…. Oh Yusei…" I moaned, deeply smelling his shirt, what I'm doing is so dirty, I can't believe I'm doing this… Right inside his own room!

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

"What's taking Aki-san long?" Ruka asked the boys around her, Yusei was leaning his back against the wall while Jack was sitting at one of the chairs, Bruno was applying some wires in some decorations and Crow was beside her, resting.

"Maybe she's lost upstairs?" Rua came in with a bottle of cola in his left hand; he came out from the kitchen.

"HEY! I was saving that!" Jack yelled at the teal-haired boy.

Yusei straightened himself and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to check on her." He calmly said, the others agreed to his decision while Crow snickered.

"I'm pretty sure something will happen…" Although what he said was a joke, he had no idea what's currently happening inside Yusei's room.

* * *

Yusei walked at the small corridor and looked around for any sign of Izayoi Aki; he then noticed his door to his room was slightly open. Curiously, he peeked through the small opening and much to his shock, he saw her….

His eyes were as wide as it could be, his cobalt eyes just couldn't close, he kept on ordering mentally to close his eyes, and he doesn't want to see this… Aki… She was touching herself… Masturbating in his room… **HIS OWN ROOM!**

His mouth was also open, he stared at Aki who was facing the wall, although he can only see her back, he can also see her panties which were lowered down to her knees and her right hand was touching her… her…

"Yusei…." Aki moaned, Yusei's already widened eyes went wider beyond his natural capacity, he shivered. She was thinking of him? To add insult to injury "Touch me more…" she moaned.

Yusei can see a hint of her ass from his spot, he couldn't stop staring at her, this was so wrong, this is her private time but yet he couldn't, his mind was protesting but his body wasn't, underneath his waist, he felt **it** getting hard... A boner…

Then he saw her, holding his spare shirt he placed on his small shelf, she was sniffing it. His scent turned her on?

He gasped but he soon covered his mouth, it was loud, loud enough for Aki to hear him, Aki also gasped in surprise and looked behind to see a hint of Yusei staring at her. She looked at him in shock and she blushed deep red in shame.

'_Oh no! How long was he there? This is so embarrassing!' _Aki thought, she quickly got up and tried to pull her panties back on but she lost her balance, Yusei rushed to her and managed to catch her in his arms but fell to the ground with her due to the sudden weight.

Aki was on top of Yusei, her exposed lower body was rubbing against Yusei's… Yusei's…

Tears formed up in her eyes and she stood up, pulling up her panties and lowering her skirt back.

"I have to go… I'm so sorry…" She was about to walk away when Yusei grabbed her left wrist and pulled her against his chest.

Yusei had this unstoppable urge and he kissed her firmly on the lips much to Aki's shock, she tried to squirm out from his hold but his arms around her tightened, she was still embarrassed, embarrassed that he saw her touching herself…

Yusei pulled away, along Aki to see his eyes, she was surprised to see Yusei was looking at her seriously, then she caught his scent once more, she was intoxicated, without thinking, she kissed him with passion, forgetting what happened, Yusei close the door behind them by kicking it with his left leg, Aki lifted her hands up to ruffle Yusei's crab hair, balling his hair with her fists as their kiss deepened with Yusei's tongue wrestling with hers.

They pulled away, lost in passion and by looking deeply at each other's eyes, cobalt-blue eyes penetrated her amber-brown orbs. A string of their mixed saliva was connecting their mouths.

Without a word, they kissed each other again passionately, Yusei pinned her down to the bed, he lifted her skirt up to make her panties visible and he slid down his left hand and rubbed her covered core.

"Y-Yusei!" She moaned, he was touching her! Touching her!

Yusei groaned and pulled down her black corset, revealing her bra-covered breasts.

"Y-Yusei!" She whimpered "We s-shouldn—Aah!" She yelped when Yusei's right hand pinched her covered nipples from her white strapless bra.

"Be mine…" He panted heavily, looking at her with such fiery passion, his serious eyes staring straightly at her wide eyes. Taking the silence as a yes, he kissed her neck while rubbing her, she jerked from the sensation she was feeling but if Yusei kept on doing that, she'll likely get crazy.

Yusei pulled away and took off his blue jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor, afterwards he took off his shirt.

Aki blushed when she saw Yusei's bare chest and abs, he looks so… Sexy. She then noticed a scar on his stomach area.

"I got this from my duel against Kiryu…" He whispered before kissing her fully on the lips, Yusei pulled down her bra, her breasts jiggled at the action and the air tickled her bare chest.

While kissing each other, Aki massaged Yusei's chest with her hands, tracing his fine body while Yusei fought back by using his right hand to grope Aki's left breast while his left arm is around her waist, he felt the softness of her delicate breast; it feels so good and so right.

Yusei found himself enjoying in fondling with her breast, he cup it with his hands and squeezed hardly making Aki pull away from the kiss and moan in pain, Yusei couldn't help but smirk when he saw how long the string of saliva connecting their mouths was.

"Y-you're being rough…" She muttered, she was still blushing when she saw how Yusei was pleased by her big breasts, she was embarrassed…

Yusei leaned closer to her breasts and led out his tongue, swirling at the nipple of her left breast, Aki whimpered when her nipples went hard, Yusei smirked and put his mouth on her breast, sucking like a baby making Aki's whimper more louder.

"Y-Yu…" Aki tried to make out his name but couldn't, she moaned when softly nibbled her breast and nipple, tasting her, for Yusei, she tasted sweet, her body tastes so good, he wanted to eat her. Feel her more, he suddenly felt very dirty and he took off his pants.

"Take your clothes off."Yusei said,rushing to take his pants off, Aki watched him before she shyly took off her red coat, followed by corset and skirt and then her underwear. The only thing left was her panties.

"Y-Yusei… I'm n-not… Sure…" Then she gasped when she saw Yusei all-naked, his bare body is fully exposed but what made her gasped was Yusei's… Cock… It was already long and stiff; it was if Yusei wanted to have her right now…

Yusei crawled near her and held her hands, Aki closed her eyes but she opened them out of curiosity when Yusei made her touch something warm…

She looked and much to her horror, her hands were touching his' thing. It was so warm and hard.

"Y-y-yusei!" She stuttered "I-I d-don't even k-know h-how to…"

"Stroke or suck it." Yusei told her and he sat up, Aki shook her head, she was unsure what to do, she gritted her teeth and lowered her head, holding it firmly with both hands, she hesitantly opened her mouth, Yusei watched her, anticipating the excitement coursing through his body, Aki looked at it closely and she slowly licked the skin making Yusei cringed, for Aki's knowledge, she knew that was a good thing, she licked his cock all the way down, making Yusei groan.

"A-a-aki…."

Taking the confidence she put him in her mouth, pulling back and forth, sucking him with her slimy mouth, Yusei suppress a moan and he held Aki's head and helped her on her act.

"Oh my God Aki! I'm going to cum!" Yusei moaned, his body was shivering from the pleasure Aki was giving her on her blowjob until a warm sticky fluid filled Aki's mouth and ran down her throat, she pulled back, gagging involuntarily while Yusei panted for air, it felt great…

After awhile, Aki was all naked when she took her panties off; she lied down on Yusei's bed, looking at Yusei with nervous eyes. Yusei went on top of her, slowly sliding his member into her, she suddenly felt very nervous and she pulled away.

"Aki?" Yusei asked, surprise by her sudden action.

"Yusei… This… What we're doing…" Yusei silenced her by kissing her fully in the lips, looking at her with his seductive eyes. His scent intoxicated her once again.

"Fuck me…" She whispered, completely lost in his scent and his eyes. Yusei smirked slyly and positioned himself. He quickly gave a quick but strong push when all his cock entered her cunt, Aki was to scream loudly from the pain but Yusei covered her mouth, instead she led out a muffle scream.

Yusei grinded into her walls, with every thrust, Aki couldn't stop moaning, it was good she was able to control the loudness.

'_This is so dirty… So wrong… We're… We're… Doing this already…' Aki thought_.

She was 18 and she's still studying! And he was 19 years old, she was the daughter of a known senator, they aren't even married yet their already having sex, gaining pleasure from each other, yes… Pleasure, her pain disappeared soon after several thrust from Yusei's vigorous body, it felt so warm… Soo good… When she looked at Yusei, his face was full of bliss, she started getting wet, liquid coated Yusei's member when he was thrusting her with more speed, mercilessly fucking her, Aki chanted and called for his name everytime he thrusted her, it just felt so good, she doesn't want it to stop… she doesn't want Yusei to let go…

"Yusei! Yusei! Yusei! YUSEEIIII!"

Suddenly Yusei retreated; Aki stared at him with frustration.

"Turn around…" Yusei breathed heavily, Aki obeyed and soon, Yusei grabbed her ass and fucked her from behind, she felt the pleasure returning to her, Yusei rocked her deeper and faster, his left hand squeezing her left breast while his other hand was around her waist, Yusei groaned in pleasure wihleAki continued to moan loudly.

"Are you always touching yourself?" Yusei asked huskily, Aki nodded, she was actually being honest, she longed for him, and a thing she always thought would always be fantasy. But now it's true.

"You naughty girl…" He smirked, Yusei was different right now, he was enjoying himself, it feels so great, Aki has a perfect beautiful face and a perfect body to go with; he didn't know how lucky he was.

He was happy, happy to know she was still a virgin, he had thought Divine exploited her during her time in the Arcadia Movement but he was wrong, he was glad she was his first time and he was her first time.

Yusei's hips was slapping against her ass, she was getting wetter and wetter from every thrust Yusei was giving her,she rocked backwards, giving Yusei more pleasure and to herself, this was making her crazy, she wanted more as her insides tightened, Yusei shivered, he was getting near for the need of release.

Just then a burst of liquid covered Yusei's dick and it leaked outside, dripping down to the bed sheets, one thing crossed Yusei's mind and he grinned.

'_I…. I just came…"_

Yusei continued fucking her from behind, wanting that release, Aki chanted out his name, begging him not to stop and make her feel like a woman, she completely lost it… Yusei's intoxicating smell, his eyes, the uncontrollable urge and lust and the overwhelming pleasure.

Yusie and Aki gritted their teeths from the intensity of their activity, their bodies were heated up and then…

Aki moaned when the same warm and sticky liquid spilled inside her, filling up her womb, Yusei retreated and fell to her side, Aki shivered, they were both satisfied, Yusei's cum was overflowing and flowed outside her cunt, she fell back to the bed and rested her head on Yusei's head while Yusei wrapped his arms around her.

"HOLY…. SHIT…." Crow mumbled out of pure shock outside the room, he and Jack wondered why they are taking too long upstairs and went to check if their okay instead, they heard Aki's constant moans and Crow managed to slightly open the door, enough for them to take a peek and much to their shock…

Crow's nose shot out large quantity of blood and fell unconscious to the ground while Jack's face was as red as blood.

"I won't forget this for years…" Jack muttered, watching the couple in each other's embrace before he fell down to the ground.

* * *

**Note: HERE GOES**

**After 2 weeks…**

Jack Atlas took off his protective helmet, they were recently finished practicing for the upcoming WRGP, and he parked the Wheel of Fortune at the pit, followed by Crow Hogan.

Crow sighed after removing his black helmet, the sweat from his hair scattered to the concrete floor when he shook his head.

"By the way, have you seen Yusei and Aki?" Crow asked the blonde.

Jack had his arms while sitting on the Wheel of Fortune; he looked at Crow with usual frown.

"Awhile ago, Yusei told me they'll just go and buy a drink outside."

"That Yusei, he just wants to have a little date with her right now." Crow sighed and wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Somehow I don't doubt that Crow, I just noticed a change on Yusei for the past 2 weeks, ever since that incident we saw…" Jack said, Yusei and Aki usually spend more time alone the past 2 weeks.

Crow shivered from the memory and stopped his nose from bleeding when he remembered what he and Jack saw during that fateful day, he couldn't remove it in his mind, even Jack admitted that he wouldn't forget that incident easily, it was like, it was burned into their mind.

"They did tell us that their together now, I don't doubt that Jack, we saw it on our own eyes! They had sex knowing fully that we, Rua, Ruka and Bruno are still in the house!" But Jack ignored him, not wanting to distract him today.

"Those two are taking quite long just to drink…." Jack grumbled as he gazed at the watch of his D-wheel.

**

* * *

**

**Stadium Locker Room**

"A-A-Aki…." Yusei stuttered, his cheeks were red from the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him. The zipper on his pants were open, revealing it.

Aki was below him, they sneaked inside the room after Yusei got turned on when he saw Aki in a Riding Duel suit.

"Do you like it?" Aki seductively asked, Yusei's cock was in her cleavage, her suit was unzipped down to her stomach and had her chest exposed, she held on the sides of her breasts with both of her hands, she raised up her breasts and let it down, her soft breasts rubbing gently at the skin of Yusei's manhood.

Yusei cringed from Aki's activity but he managed to nod.

"S-so… S-soft…." Yusei muttered, it was so soft… Her breasts are so soft, it makes him feel bliss but he still wasn't satisfied, not yet…

"Your r-really t-turning m-me… ahhh… On with y-your suit… W-whenever you w-wear…." Yusei couldn't finish and instead groaned from the soft sensation.

"Ssshh, I'll make you feel more better okay?" Aki smiled at him before lowering her head, she led out her tongue and she licked the skin making Yusei cringed and scratched the wall with his gloved hands that was behind him.

Now it was more powerful, Aki was giving him a titfuck and a blowjob at the same time, after they had sex that day, Aki had to take some contraceptives to prevent her from getting pregnant since Yusei cummed a lot inside her! Yet they continued having sex from oral sex to satisfying each other's parts to straight sex, they usually do it every day, sneaking out from their friends' sight and hide in either in the bathroom, behind a wall and even in the garage when the others aren't there.

"Oh God, A-A-Aki… Y-Y-Your s-so g-good…." Yusei moaned, Aki smiled when Yusei praised her, she has been getting better and better in doing this to Yusei, she exactly knows how to satisfy him. When Aki comes to their place from school, she invites him to go out for awhile but in secret, they'll hide some place where no one can see them and satisfy their sexual needs for each other.

"Yusei…." She moaned.

Aki took him all in; Yusei's dick was still between her breasts, sucking at him, Yusei loudly moaned from the pleasure, she stopped but not before licking him one more time and returned in giving him pleasure with her breasts.

"A-A-Aki!" Yusei moaned out louder, Aki knowing what Yusei meant continued pleasuring him.

"Eeeekk!" Aki shrieked when Yusei's manhood spilled out the white and sticky liquid, the sticky substance spilled on her breasts and her she was able to close her left eye from being spilled from Yusei's cum then some were spilled near her lips.

Yusei let out hot breaths when finally got his released, breathing heavily, Aki curved out a smile before licking the substance near her lips and licked Yusei clean, tasting him. Yusei groaned again, when she was done she kissed Yusei's manhood before taking out a tissue from the tissue box on her locker and wiped the remaining cum from her breasts and face.

"We have to go now Yusei, Jack and Crow are probably thinking why were taking long." Aki smiled at him before walking away but Yusei grabbed right wrist with his right hand.

He pulled her closer and led out a playful and evil smirk.

"Who told you were already over? I still don't get to give you some satisfaction."

Aki hesitated "I-I d-don't know Yusei, Crow and Jack may n-notice…." She was saying this because they were gone for half an hour now.

"I'm sure they wouldn't notice now…" Yusei ran his hands down to the zipper of her suit and pulled it down to reveal her covered core.

"You're such a naughty boy Yusei… "Aki sighed, giving in before kissing Yusei at the lips; they led out their tongues and wrestled with each other.

After pulling her panties to her left thigh, Yusei lifted her up and entered her. Aki moaned while her cheeks red. Yusei then pushed her against wall, the force of Yusei's thrust pounded against her, she chanted Yusei's name over and over again. Then Yusei lowered his head and licked her right nipple giving Aki more pleasure than ever, she was getting wet from what Yusei giving her, the wet sound of sex was sounded mixed with Aki and Yusei's moans. Then Yusei (Still carrying her) sat on one of the benches, he kept his hands on her waist and his head on Aki's big breasts while Aki wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck and her head rested on one of his shoulders.

Their eyes closed, Yusei raised his hips faster while Aki rocked hers down to him, both supplied each other the overwhelming pleasure.

"Y-Yu-Yusei! OH MY GOD! YUSEI!" She screamed out, shaking her hips.

"HOLD ON AKI!" Yusei shouted out, pulling away from her breasts.

"AAAAAHHH!" The moaned out loudly when they reached their climax

The two lovers felt their hot breaths on each other's necks; Aki retreated and sat on his lap, covering her cunt when she pulled her panties back on.

"Yusei, you should really use protection sometimes…" Aki whispered huskily, Yusei pulled her closer for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled out…

"Why?"

"I don't like taking pills; I'm feeling some of its side effects…" She looked away, she doesn't want to be selfish but it was this one time when Setsuko noticed her experiencing the side effects, Setsuko told her to go to a doctor but Aki lied by saying it might be something she ate to which her mother believed.

Yusei chuckled "Fine by me, as long as you'll feel better." He leaned closer and gave her a short kiss.

"Thank you…" She kissed back before standing up and zipping her suit up, Yusei put it back inside his pants and zip his pants before accompanying Aki out of the room.

* * *

"Took you two **long** enough." Jack growled with his arm crossed when they met him at the pit with Crow.

"Don't tell me you two got preoccupied hanging with each other." Crow said, Aki giggled.

"Sorry but Yusei here knows how to entertain a girl." He hugged Yusei's left arm and rested her head on it. Yusei smiled at her.

Crow and Jack looked at each other in confusion but they both shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**What's more better? The first ending with the papa chase scene or this ending that is more hentai-ish?**

**And I've received a request; a request to write a story about Bruno's 'dream' with Sherry, don't worry! I'll be writing it soon! I'll just savor the last week of my vacation!**

**Chapter 7 of Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko is out and PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**Status for chapter 8: 2% finish.**


End file.
